


A billion years

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: How long does it take for a star to die? An infinite question for an infinite life.





	A billion years

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly wanted to write Sebson.

“You know, when you told me we were going out for a bite to eat. I didn’t think you meant it quite literally.” Jenson says in amusement as he pulls Sebastian down towards the old abandoned building. The building had been scheduled for demolition but some change in contracts had meant that the building was never finished.

Sebastian can only hum, following Jenson under the chain linked fence. “How much further?”

“Just a little more.....Ah! Here.” Jenson stops near a secluded entryway and grins. “It isn’t romantic but it suits our purpose.” Quickly Jenson unzips his coat and lowers his shirt down just a little, exposing his neck.

Sebastian licks his lips, looking up at him and his trusting face. “Stop me?”

“Always.” Jenson whispers, giving him a soft reassuring smile.

Consent given, Sebastian doesn’t hold back. With a soft growl he moves forward and bites down into his exposed throat. Latching onto Jenson’s hand as he yelps, silently trying to help him with the pain as he feeds.

Jenson’s gasp of pain quickly turns into a moan as his eyes flutter shut and his breathing gets sharper. Everything feels heightened when Sebastian bites him. As if, just for a heartbeat, Sebastian is showing him exactly what it’s like to be him. Faster. Stronger. More powerful.

After several minutes however Jenson begins to sway and he quickly squeezes Sebastian’s hand, “....Bastian? En...enough.”

Sebastian just hums, feeling dizzy and high on Jenson and the Brit tries again.

“Stop....no...more.” Jenson mumbles, squeezing his hand a little less strongly.

Sebastian’s eyes flicker to him, seeing the drowsiness and he pulls away, a hand wiping over his mouth and leaving a dark red smear as Jenson dizzily holds a hand up to his bleeding neck.

At once Sebastian gives a soft concernedsound and helps Jenson to sit on the floor, moving to kneel next to him. “Jense?”

Jenson’s eyes flicker to him, dull but focused on him. “Took too....much again...asshole.”

Sebastian huffs softly and looks at him. “You shouldn’t taste so good.”

“My...mistake.” Jenson gives him a drowsysmile. “I’ll make...sure I...don’t next....time.”

Sebastian gives him a small grin and moves to sit next to him, gingerly removing Jenson’s hand on his neck to see it already healing. “You’ll be fine once we rest.”

Jenson hums and lies his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Once he starts to feel a little stronger he begins to talk. “Just remember in future, yeah?”

“I promise.” Sebastian says softly and looks at him.

Jenson hums, taking his hand in his. “You’ve said this before.”

“I mean it this time.” Sebastian says quietly.

“You’ve also said that before. You ended up stalking Fernando until I got you back to my motorhome.” Jenson murmurs.

“He wouldn’t have tasted good anyway.” Sebastian pulls a face.

“Unlike me?” Jenson grins at him.

Sebastian snorts softly. “Unlike you.”

Jenson squeezes his knee gently and looks up at the night sky. “Oh look. Stars. Were they always like this?”

Sebastian looks up and laughs. “I was turned a year ago. The stars have not changed that much.”

Jenson looks at him. “But it’s a question you’ve got to ask, Seb. Will these stars be the same ones years from now? Or will they be different.”

“You’re talking billions of years here. That’s how long it takes a star to die.” Sebastian murmurs.

“Will you live that long?” Jenson asks softly.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian whispers, suddenly lost in his infinite lifespan.

Jenson snuggles closer and sighs softly. “Maybe you won’t have to find out alone.”

Sebastian looks at him in surprise and Jenson shrugs.

“If you wanted me. I mean, a billion years without me cracking jokes would be an awful life.” Jenson chuckles, but he looks at Sebastian meaningfully.

Sebastian looks back at him, weighing his words carefully. “A billion years with just the two of us.”

“Not a bad life at all. One I would say would be very rewarding.” Jenson meets his gaze, eyes intense.

“Give me time.” Sebastian says softly.

“You have plenty. It’s me that doesn’t.” Jenson replies.

Sebastian regards him, tilting his head. “Give me more of our life. Marriage. Kids. All the crap normal couples go through. Then let me get back to you.”

Jenson considers this for a moment and then he nods quietly. “Deal.”

Sebastian smiles softly, and in the hidden darkness of the abandoned house Jenson thinks he could happily spend billions of years looking at that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
